Eyes Like His
by Belegast
Summary: She saved the wizarding world, she defeated Voldemort, and yet she can't find peace. Even after all those many years, she can't find peace. That is, until a human organisation decides that it is time for her, to save the world again, a world that she shaped. And maybe, this time, she can be saved as well. Fem!Harry


_AN: Dear reader, I would like to first apologize for the 2 years of not uploading. I hope this rewrite of the first chapter will make up for some of it. I will try to upload this story as often as possible (and not take any more 2 year breaks in between). Enjoy._

"Girl-Who-Lived!" She once again hears her moniker being shouted from somewhere in the crowd, in front of her was a huge group of reporters. The flashing lights of their camera's nearly blinding her. Now if this would have been an interview it would have been fine, or at least expected. But this wasn't an interview. This was her front lawn. And no one was invited.

The Battle of Hogwarts, as the media came to call it, had just ended a short 2 months ago. The funerals however, had only ended a week ago. There had been hundreds, she had been invited to all of them, but she had only attended a measly ten.

With a flick of her wrist the mahogany curtains of the recently required Potter Manor close themselves. The scarlet haired witch turns around and retreats into the depths of the house. Only the sound of heels clapping on wood filling the empty manor as she was once again lost in thoughts. Thoughts of happier times, when the people she loved were still within reach.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rose would never forget the first time she met him. She had been 11 years old, a mess of blood red hair, freckles and white pointy teeth caged by a brace. And it certainly didn't help her sense of self-esteem when was walking along King Cross, carrying a suitcase twice her size with a sleeping snow owl perched on top of her nimble shoulder, while searching for platform nine three quarters (of which she was certain didn't exist).

That was until she saw a party of redheads, all pushing trolleys looking like hers in front of them. She approached them slowly, with a tense smile on her face. The elder woman that was leading the group quickly took notice of her, standing a few feet behind them.

"Hello there dearie, can I help you with something?" the woman asked while smiling. "Ehhh, I was wondering how I could get to platform 9 and three quarters" she replied smiling sweetly at the woman.

"Oh, that's simple sweetie-" she told her reassuringly " -you just run towards that wall over there and you go straight to the platform" It took everything out of her not to look at this lady as if she was crazy. But before she could contemplate escaping from these seemingly insane people the redhead suddenly started shouting at some of the redhead children.

"Fred, George stop bullying your brother and get moving, we don't have all day" the elder redhead sternly told the two redhead twins that had been constantly messing with the hair of the smaller redhead.

"Yes mom" they both replied in chorus as one of the twins ran towards the wall and, to her shock, went straight through. The other twin quickly turned around to his mother and stuck his tongue out.

He only then seem to notice the new redhead standing next to her. He gave her a bright smile as he began walking toward the wall his brother disappeared in.

"See you on the other side" he told her with a wink. And with one last look he took off after his brother.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rose would never forget the first time she met him. She would never forget the first time she looked in those eyes. The eyes of a trickster.

In the first year it was him that send her a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, she loved the strawberry ones. It was him that, in the second year, hugged her with tears streaming down her face as he thanked her, again and again for saving his sister. And in the third year, it was him who knew but didn't tell.

In the fourth year it was him that held her hand as they waltzed upon the dancefloor at the Yule ball. It was him that, after an evening of dancing and talking told her he loved her. And it was him, that stole away her first kiss.

It was him that held her as she wept for Sirius's passing and it was him that kissed her sorrow away when Dumbledore fell. It was him that she loved. And that's why it was him that she left when the hunt for the horcruxes began, too afraid of putting him in harms way.

It was him that she begged for forgiveness when they took back the castle, forgiveness for leaving him and forgiveness for loving him, because they had known.

It was him that held her, those precious days before the final battle. It was him that was there for the hard decisions. Never leaving her side, not at day nor at night, for they didn't know if it would be their last.

It was his scream that echoed through the silence as she lay in Hagrid's arms. It was him that was held back by his brother, tears streaming down his face as he fought to get to her.

It was her whose name he screamed.

And it was her who would never hear him say it again.

It were his eyes that stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

It was him that died and traveled to a place that she would never reach.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _End Flashback_

She didn't age, she was sure of it, even within the few months that had passed she hadn't changed a bit, any injury she acquired was healed overnight and even after 2 hours of jogging she still wasn't panting, these were the first sign. The first signs of a new life, one she couldn't escape. Ever.

Her friends had noticed that there was something wrong as well, they didn't ask though. Instead they made their own conclusions, they were concerned about her, tried to get her to talk about it. But she couldn't, how could she tell them that they would all die, while she would keep living? That they would die, returning back to the earth, while she would keep walking atop of it. She couldn't risk telling them, and she couldn't risk them finding out.

So she didn't play dice, not willing to risk the chance, she left. 'Too come back once it all died down' she told herself 'Too see them all again'. But deep inside, she knew, that this was for live, that this was for forever.

She still held contact with some of her close friend in the wizarding community, but as the years went by, her contact with them slowly started to swindle, and after a meagre eighty year, the line went dead. In all this time, she had never gone back.

She now wandered the world alone, never staying long, not willing to become attached to someone, not being able to watch them grow old, knowing that when dead would claim her new friend, she would never be able to accompany them to the other side.

So she walked alone, in hundreds of years she never came into close contact with someone. So she kept walking as the world changed around. Dictators rose and fell around her, but she wouldn't interfere. Humanity was on its own.

When the bombs began to fall, she walked over the fields of craters, and when the fires started, she trotted through the burning forests. And when the last human drew his final breath, sick from radiation poisoning and deformed by the gamma rays, she walked on. She never looked back, for that way laid madness.

Eventually all the sentient beings on earth had passed away and the surface of the earth was blacked by the gamma rays from the sun, the ozone layer no longer being there to shield it from its fury. But even in these desolate conditions, a single figure slowly walked on, undisturbed by the lack of sound, oxygen or water.

Even when the sun burned out, sending one last dying pulse through the galaxy, as if in a final attempt to warm his last companion, even when the stars in far corners of the galaxy slowly started to die out, even when the ever expanding universe slowly started to shrink back, she still lived on, floating in the endless void.

And finally, when all the matter of the universe had gathered in one point, creating a huge solid ball that just kept shrinking due to the gravity it emitted, a single person kept looking on. Even when the gravity had sucked all the matter in ball smaller then her eye could see, she kept looking on, wondering if the end had finally come.

And with an explosion that lit up the empty void, accompanied with the noise of a billion dying suns, it all started again.

 _"God doesn't play dice"_

Albert Einstein

 _End Note:_

 _I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you next time._

 _-Belegast_


End file.
